sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blast to the Past, Part 2
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz=Ben Hurst |Premiera=8 października 1994 |Numer=18 |Poprzedni=Blast to the Past, Part 1 |Następny=Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted }} Blast to the Past, Part 2 – osiemnasty odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Fabuła Sonic i Sally wykorzystali Time Stones, aby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Doktora Robotnika, zanim ten doszedł do władzy w Mobotropolis. Przybyli jednak za późno, ponieważ Doktor Robotnik dokonał już puczu, a jego Swat-boty otoczyły Sonica, Sally, Króla i Sir Charlesa w sali tronowej pałacu. Król obiecał Julianowi, że nie ujdzie mu to na sucho. Dowiedział się wtedy, że Julian kazał się od teraz nazywać Robotnikiem - władcą miasta Robotropolis. Charles szeptał Sonicowi, aby zabrał Sally i uciekał. Mimo że niebieski jeż chciał początkowo zostać, posłuchał swojego wujka. Charles zaczął rzucać w Swat-boty małymi igłami, które namieszały w ich programie. Charles zwrócił następnie na siebie uwagę Robotnika, który kazał go pojmać. Sonic zabrał Sally i razem z nią uciekł z pałacu, zostawiając za sobą silny wiatr, którego doświadczyli Robotnik i Snively. Bohaterowie uciekli przed Swat-botami do domu, w którym Rosie miała pilnować dzieci. Zastali mieszkanie puste i założyli, że Rosie ewakuowała już swoich podopiecznych do Knothole. Nagle Sonica i Sally otoczyły Swat-boty. Bohaterowie zostali aresztowani i zabrani do więzienia. Spotkali tam za kratami swoje dziecięce wersje, oraz pozostałych młodych Freedom Fighters. Obiecali im, że ich uwolnią. Swat-boty zamknęły ich następnie w pancernej celi. Sally powiedziała Sonicowi, że muszą szybko uratować swoje dziecięce wersje, albo nie będą istnieć. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik i Snively uruchomili Destroyera - wielki, latający statek rozsiewający zanieczyszczenia. Robotnik delektował się spalinami, a Snively musiał podzielać jego entuzjazm, ponieważ nie miał wyboru. Po tym jak Destroyer wystartował, pokrył niebo gęstą chmurą zanieczyszczeń, oraz zniszczył wszelkie życie na swojej drodze. Mobotropolis zostało przekształcone w zmechanizowane Robotropolis. Sonic i Sally postanowili się jak najszybciej wydostać z celi. Nicole wyświetliła dla sali mapę tuneli w bazie Robotnika i namierzyła najbliższy, który znajdował się tuż pod ich celą. Sonic zaczął biec intensywnie dookoła i przewiercił się do tunelu na dole, a następnie zabrał ze sobą Sally. Tymczasem Snively zdał Robotnikowi raport, z którego wynikało, że 90% Mobotropolis zostało potraktowane przez Destroyera, a 85% populacji zostało schwytane i oczekiwało na robotyzację. Jednakże dwóch więźniów uciekło, a wśród nich był bardzo szybki niebieski jeż. Robotnik zaczął się zastanawiać przez chwilę, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie to problemem. Kiedy dowiedział się, że robotyzator jest gotowy, bardzo chętnie udał się by go wypróbować. Sonic i Sally przemierzali korytarze i w pewnym momencie zatrzymali się. Sonic wyłamał dla Sally jedną z krat tunelu, co pozwoliło im zejść na poziom niżej i namierzyć robotyzer. Doktor Robotnik i Snively przygotowywali Bunnie do poddania temu procesowi. Sally postanowiła wykorzystać Nicole do wyłączenia robotyzera na dwie godziny. Nicole doprowadziła do silnego zwarcia, które uniemożliwiło robotyzację. Snively próbował wyłączyć maszynę, lecz bezskutecznie, po czym zaczął uciekać. Mając dwie godziny, Sally i Sonic udali się do głównego komputera Robotnika, aby za jego pomocą namierzyć dzieci. W trakcie przeszukiwania komputera, Sonic zaczął się niecierpliwić. Kiedy podszedł, Sally znalazła i pobrała do Nicole plany oryginalnego robotyzera. Po chwili jednak zszokowana oznajmiła, że Destroyer skierował się do Great Forest. W oryginalnej linii czasowej nigdy nie doszło do wydarzenia, co oznaczało, że bohaterowie musieli jakoś zmienić historię. Jeśli Destroyer zniszczyłby Great Forest, Knothole nigdy by nie istniało, podobnie jak Freedom Fighters. Sonic i Sally musieli znaleźć sposób na to, by zatrzymać Destroyera i robotyzację swoich młodszych odpowiedników. Sally powiedziała, że mają 2 godziny zanim robotyzer zostanie przywrócony. Sonic odparł, że dotarcie do Destroyera zajmie im krótką chwilę. Bohaterowie postanowili najpierw zatrzymać Destroyera. Sonic zabrał Sally i zamierzał z nią pobiec, ale na drodze stanął im Snively. Z początku nie rozpoznał jeża, ale ten powiedział mu, że go zapamięta. Sonic powiedział mu następnie, aby cieszył się swoimi włosami, póki może. Jeż zniszczył mu fryzurę, którą Snively zaczął sobie z powrotem zaczesywać. Po chwili zorientował się, że jeż był uciekinierem z więzienia. Snively zaczął wzywać ochronę, więc Sonic zabrał Sally i uciekł razem z nią. Podmuch wiatru, który za sobą zostawił, zerwał Snively'emu włosy. Snively zapamiętał to i obiecał jeżowi zemstę. Sonic i Sally mijali stoisko z Chili dogami, przy którym jeż się zatrzymał. Posmutniał, widząc je spustoszone. Po chwili uwagę bohaterów zwróciła grupa Hover Unit, które zapędziły smoka do muru. Sally rozpoznała, że smokiem była Sabina - matka Dulcy. Sonic uratował ją, wbiegając między nią i Hover Unit. Następnie zaczął biec bardzo szybko dookoła i stworzył wir, który pochłonął Hover Unit. Uratowana Sabina, oraz mała Dulcy, podziękowały Sonicowi i Sally. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik zamknął Króla w małym pomieszczeniu. Władca obiecał Robotnikowi, że go zatrzyma. Doktor jednak wiedział, że nie będzie to możliwe, ponieważ wysyłał Króla do Void. Na polecenie Robotnika, Tech-Bot otworzył portal, który zaczął zasysać Króla. Robotnik powiedział mu, aby przekazał pozdrowienia Naugusowi - czarownikowi, który wynalazł Void i miał być jego nowym sąsiadem. Król został w końcu pochłonięty przez portal. Sonic i Sally doganiali Destroyera, który zostawiał za sobą zniszczenie. Sally zastanawiała się, jak dostaną się na pokład, po czym wpadła na pomysł. Kazała zatrzymać się Sonicowi przy pniu drzewa, który wyglądał jak zjeżdżalnia. Dzięki niemu mieli wystrzelić się w powietrze i wylądować na pokładzie. Sally wyciągnęła z plecaka Sonica pierścień. Następnie chwyciła się go, kiedy Nicole zaczęła odliczać do startu. Sonic wbiegł następnie do wydrążonego pnia i został z niego wystrzelony jak z armaty. Podczas lotu z jego butów ulatniał się dym. Bohaterowie polecieli jednak za wysoko i zaczęli spadać na pokład Destroyera. Sally nie przewidziała tego, ale Sonic postanowił wykorzystać anty-grawitacyjną funkcję swoich butów. Dzięki temu bezpiecznie wylądowali na pokładzie. Sally powiedziała następnie, że muszą dostać się do środka, znaleźć główny komputer i sabotować go. Tymczasem Doktor Robotnik udał się, aby zobaczyć smoki, które miały być poddane robotyzacji. Trackbot zaprowadził go do związanej smoczycy, która zniszczyła 53 Swat-boty i 5 Hover Unit. Robotnik bardzo się ucieszył z nowego dodatku do swojej armii, ale smoczyca buchnęła mu gorącą parą w twarz. Doktor wściekł się i ogłosił, że wszystkie smoki muszą zostać złapane, aby wykorzystać ich moc. Postanowił także zbudować specjalny robotyzer dla smoków. Po tym jak smoczyca po raz drugi buchnęła doktorowi w twarz, ten kazał zrobotyzować ją jako pierwszą. Snively przeglądał się w lustrze i zaczesywał resztki włosów, jakie mu zostały. Przerwał jednak, kiedy na radarze wykrył intruzów na pokładzie Destroyera. Robotnik kazał mu przełączyć się na tryb wizualny. Podszedł następnie do monitora i skomentował nowy wygląd Snively'ego. Dowiedział się, że niebieski jeż nazywał się Sonic. Przypomniał sobie wtedy, że było to imię siostrzeńca Sir Charlesa. Doktor kazał zaalarmować załogę Destroyera i wysłać Hover Unit, aby przyprowadziły jeża żywego. Sonic i Sally otworzyli jedną z klap Destroyera, ale wtedy zaczęły się do nich wspinać Swat-boty. Bohaterowie zamknęli klapę i zablokowali ją własnymi ciałami. Spostrzegli się wtedy, że obserwował ich Surveillance Orb, dzięki któremu roboty wiedziały o ich obecności. Po chwili nadleciały Hover Unit. Swat-boty przebiły się przez klapę, ale Sonic wskoczył na nią i ponownie zamknął. Sally próbowała otworzyć kolejne, zanim sięgnęła po Nicole, aby wyświetlić plan Destroyera. Przerwał jej jednak ryk nadlatującej Sabiny, która zwróciła na siebie uwagę Hover Unit. Sabina nabrała powietrza i zdmuchnęła pojazdy, zderzając je z Destroyerem. Statek został poważnie uszkodzony i zaczął spadać. Sonic i Sally wypadli z niego, ale w locie złapała ich Sabina. Destroyer rozbił się w końcu, wprawiając Robotnika we wściekłość. Doktor chciał wiedzieć, co jeż robi tak daleko od domu, a Snively powiadomił go, że próbuje się o tym dowiedzieć. Doktor chwycił następnie Snively'ego i za kołnierz i podniósł. Poinformował go, że chce smoka i jeża żywych. Puścił Snively'ego, kiedy system poinformował go o tym, że robotyzer zostanie wznowiony za 20 minut. Doktor postanowił się tym zająć. Sonic i Sally pożegnali się z Sabiną i podziękowali jej. Sally przypomniała następnie, że robotyzer będzie gotowy za 10 minut. Sonic zabrał ją i pobiegł z powrotem do Robotropolis. Swat-bot powiadomił Robotnika o tym, że robotyzacja będzie gotowa za 5 minut. Doktor Robotnik był zadowolony i popatrzył na swoich więźniów, którzy byli ustawieni w kolejce. 2 minuty przed robotyzacją, Sally odkręciła kratkę do szybu wentylacyjnego. Sonic wbiegł do środka razem z nią. Robotnik poddał wtedy robotyzacji pierwszą ofiarę - psa. Został on całkowicie zrobotyzowany, a po przeskanowaniu go Swat-bot podał Robotnikowi stuprocentowy odczyt. Doktor podszedł następnie do Sir Charlesa, który nie mógł pohamować swojego gniewu. Robotnik przedstawił starszego jeża jako wynalazcę robotyzera, ale Charles przypominał, że doktor ukradł jego plany. Robotnik kazał następnie przyprowadzić Charlesa i poddać go robotyzacji. Widząc to, w oczach małego Sonica pojawiły się łzy. Sonic i Sally biegli przez korytarze, mając jedynie 45 sekund. Natknęli się wtedy na Rosie, która szukała dzieci. Sonic i Sally postanowili zabrać ją ze sobą. Robotnik tryumfalnie przedstawił Charlesa, jako rycerza królewskiego, który teraz będzie służył nowemu władcy. Kiedy Charles został poddany robotyzacji, mali Sonic i Sally patrzyli na to ze łzami. Niespodziewanie Sonic wbiegł do pomieszczenia i zaczął walczyć ze Swat-botami. Sally z kolei zawołała dzieci, oraz zabrała małego Sonica, który wciąż wpatrywał się w zrobotyzowanego Charlesa. Sonic przebiegł Robotnikowi pod nogami, powalił kolejnego Swat-bota, oraz podbiegł do Charlesa, chcąc przemówić do niego, aby odzyskał wolną wolę. Robotnik chwycił wtedy jeża i zapytał, kim jest. Sonic odpowiedział mu, że będzie kimś, kogo doktor nauczy się nienawidzić. Po tym jak Robotnik przyznał, że już nienawidzi jeża, Sonic zagroził mu. Następnie wyrwał się i zaczął biec wokół doktora. Ten stracił równowagę i włożył przez przypadek rękę do robotyzera. Całe jego lewe ramię zostało zrobotyzowane. Wściekły doktor kazał złapać jeża, który uciekł już razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Na zewnątrz czekało na nich wiele Swat-botów. Mały Sonic był bardzo smutny z powodu tego, co spotkało wujka Chucka. Starszy Sonic pocieszył go jednak i powiedział, że z czasem Chuck będzie taki, jak zawsze był. Poprawiło to małemu Sonicowi humor. Sally powiedziała, że muszą już iść, ale jeż wymyślił plan. Przekonał małego Sonica do tego, aby pomógł mu pokonać kilka Swat-botów. Dwa jeże pobiegły wspólnie i zniszczyły kilka robotów, oraz zwróciły na siebie uwagę pozostałych. Sally wykorzystała okazję i wyprowadziła dzieci z miasta, a Sonic i jego młodszy odpowiednik zgubili roboty. Przybiegli następnie do chaty, w której czekały Sally i Rosie. Mały Sonic dotarł jako pierwszy. Początkowo niebieski jeż martwił się, że mały Sonic go pokonał, ale Sally przypomniała mu, że pokonał sam siebie. Poprawiło mu to humor. Rosie powiedziała, że tajne przejście do Knothole zostało zablokowane przez przewrócone meble. Sonic postanowił je oczyścić i zmienił się w żywy wir, roztrząsając przeszkody. Mały Sonic postanowił nauczyć się tej techniki. Sally skierowała następnie dzieci do ucieczki, a Rosie rozpoznała w niej swoją podopieczną. Sally poinformowała Rosie, aby nigdy nie opuszczała Knothole. Rosie obiecała jej to, po czym również się ewakuowała. Sonic zastanawiał się co Sally chciała osiągnąć. Dziewczyna przypomniała mu wtedy, że Rosie była ich niańką. Pewnego dnia została złapana w Great Forest i zrobotyzowana. Sonic pamiętał to, ale zastanawiało go, czy nie namiesza to w kontinuum. Sally była nieco zmieszana, ale zanim odpowiedziała, na zewnątrz zebrała się ogromna armia Robotnika. Wściekły doktor zamierzał wkroczyć do środka ze swoimi maszynami. Sonic i Sally wyciągnęli wtedy Time Stones i połączyli je, wracając do przeszłości. Robotnik i jego maszyny wkroczyły za późno, przez co doktor wściekł się. W teraźniejszym Knothole, Sonic kłócił się z Sally o to, że ich podróż do przeszłości okazała się nieudana i nie udało im się powstrzymać Robotnika. Sally przypomniała mu, że zdobyli plany oryginalnego robotyzera, ale jeża to nie przekonało. Zmienił jednak nastawienie, po tym jak Sally zapewniła go, że będą walczyć do końca, aż zwyciężą. Po chwili przyleciał Tails i poinformował ich, że Rosie ich szukała. Sonic zaczął pytać o nią, ponieważ nie rozumiał jak tutaj trafiła. Tails powiedział, że zawsze tu była i nie rozumiał zachowania jeża. Sonic czuł się zdezorientowany, ale Sally odpowiedziała mu, że odpowie mu na to pytanie w przyszłości. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Sabina *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Król *Rosie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Swat-bot *Tech-Bot